


Busy Gettin' Bizayyyyy

by ThanksForTheHeroinHunkyJesus



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanksForTheHeroinHunkyJesus/pseuds/ThanksForTheHeroinHunkyJesus
Summary: dailyau prompt: "I don't know you but I need some place to stay for the night, my roommate's getting some"





	Busy Gettin' Bizayyyyy

**Author's Note:**

> def gonna edit this l8r cause this was written all at once and its kinda sloppy but whatevs for now amiright? anyway have this piece of garbage and do with it what you will

Amy had just settled down in bed, third Harry Potter novel in hand,  when she heard a knock on the door. It was the first week of college and as hesitant as she was to be confrontational with anyone this early in the year, nobody has any right to be bothering her when she has class early the next morning.

But then again, her roommate, a scary girl named Rosa Diaz, left about an hour ago without letting her know where she was off to, and as much as she doesn't want to get out of bed, the person could be there for Rosa. If that's the case, it would be incredibly rude to not take a message for her for when she gets back.

And Amy is nothing if not incredibly appropriate.

She gets up, setting her book on the nightstand and stepping over to the door. When she looks through the peephole, she sees a man she doesn't recognize, and he doesn't exactly look like the kind of guy who Rosa would talk to but she isn't one to judge people prematurely (not too much at least).

She opens the door and smiles up at him.

"Can I help you?"

She's not in the mood to make new friends right now and wants to get back in bed as quickly as possible so it's best to keep this as formal as possible.

He makes a face that kind of makes him look constipated and hesitates before speaking up.

"My roommate has a... Companion over for the night and I've been instructed not to cock-block. I need a place to stay for the night."

He looks hopeful as he finally makes proper eye contact with her. She doesn't know what to say. This isn't a situation she had ever planned for. She's prepared to say no and go back to her book, but he looks like a kicked puppy and she takes pity on him.

"I - You can come in for now," she holds up a finger as she begins, trying to make it clear she isn't messing around as she moves to the side so he can enter, "but if my roommate gets back and says anything you're out of here right away. It's only the first week. I'm not going to put any more strain on my relationship with her than there already is."

She shuts the door and turns to him. He is already touching her stuff an she's ready to kick him out right then and there, but then he starts talking.

"Is she that bad? There can't possibly be that much to fight about yet."

He's stopped touching things but lets himself flop onto Rosa's bed. Rosa is totally going to maim her if she finds out about this.

"She's just a very closed-off person. I don't want to do something that'll make her mad at me. I have my whole year mapped out and having any sort of disagreement with her could put that in jeopardy." She lied. She has her whole university career mapped out. As well as her career after school. And her retirement. She doesn't need to tell him that though. She doesn't want to be mocked, especially by someone she barely knows. "I'm sure there's a little tension between you and your new roommate too though. It's a kind of difficult to avoid conflict if you're always seeing them."

"Nope, Gina and I are coolio."

"You're rooming with a girl? Are you allowed to do that?"

She settles onto her own bed as he answers.

"Yup. It's totally cool as long as both parties are okay with it. We grew up together. She's like a sister to me so we get along perfectly." He grins at her, then looks over to her night stand and grabs one of the alarm clocks sitting there, fiddling with it. "Why do you need three of these?"

"Stop touching my stuff," she practically yells, sneer creeping onto her face as she snatches it back from him and places it back exactly where it had been. He jumps a little but doesn't say anything. There's silence for a long moment before he finally holds out his hand for her to shake.

"Peralta. Jake Peralta." He waits a beat before grinning wide and asking "Was that as cool as it felt? Because it felt pretty badass."

She grabs his hand firmly and shakes it.

"No, it was definitely not as cool as it was meant to be. Also super unoriginal. Next time, pick something that hasn't already been done a thousand times before."

He mocks offense, putting a hand to his chest and gasping dramatically. "I have never been so hurt in my life. I don't think I'll be able to make it through college if this is what I'll have to deal with constantly. My fragile ego can't take this kind of harsh criticism."

She laughs and he smiles back at her.

"I'm Amy," she tells him.

 

 

She wakes up right before her first alarm the next morning and almost forgets about the guest she had over that night. The only reason she remembers at all is because she almost steps on his face as she's getting out of bed. He slept on her floor between her bed and Rosa's, since Amy didn't think Rosa would be all too happy if she found out some random guy slept in her bed, and she is most certainly not sharing the bed with a stranger.

The two of them stayed up a little later than Amy had planned on being awake, but he was fun to talk with so she wasn't too upset about the loss of sleep.

She goes about her morning as usual, grabbing her toothbrush and a change of clothes and going to the bathroom down the hall while Jake continues to snore next to her bed. It's only once she's ready for the day and double-checking that her binders are all in her bag that she decides that he needs to get out. As much as he seems like a good guy, who knows what he might do if he's left unattended in her apartment. Plus, he doesn't have a key so how would he lock the door after leaving?

"Jake," she nudges his shoulder, "I need to go to class. You're gonna have to get up and go back to your own place now."

He groans and rolls over, not even bothering to give her a real response.

"Get up. Rosa will kill me if she finds some guy alone in here and I will kill you if I end up being late for class."

He cracks one eye open slightly, then the other, and looks around for a second, obviously a little disoriented from waking up on the floor of some random girl's room. Once realization dawns on his face, he sits up and scrubs a hand down his face. "Crap, sorry. I'll get out of here."

He sluggishly gets up, throwing the blanket to the side and popping his back as he stands.

"Sorry to kick you out so early but I really need to get to class."

She watches as he frowns for a split and grabs for her alarm clock, turning it to face him, then turning it towards her, as if she doesn't know the time herself.

"It's not even seven yet," he rasps.

"Yes but I need to make sure I can find the lecture halls and get a good seat."

"Okay, okay, I get it," he says, holding his hands up in surrender. She grabs her bag as she leads him to the door, slipping on her shoes and stepping out of the door after him. As she turns to lock the door behind her, he speaks up again.

"Thanks for letting me stay over. It was nice to meet you."

She smiles sincerely up at him. "It was nice to meet you too."

His face splits into a big grin as he tells her, "I hope we can hang out again."

Just then, a door down the hall opens and Rosa steps out, jacket slung over her shoulder, and walks right past Jake and Amy to unlock the door, slamming it behind her.

Jake's grin widens as he says, "Maybe the next time our roommates decide to get busy?"


End file.
